The real James and Lilly story
by annie4you
Summary: Lilly/James Romance. Please r/r my 1st fanfic hope you enjoy


The real James and Lilly story.  
  
Chapter . The beginning.  
  
A red haired girl made her way upon a scarlet train, known as the Hogwarts Express to witches and wizards.  
  
The girls name was Lilly Evans. She had the most dazzling, emerald green eyes and shoulder length red hair. Carrying her heavy trunk she settled into a lonely compartment. She was thinking, Thinking about what her new school was like, worrying about not knowing any spells. She had read through all of her new books for school but still worried her self silly about not knowing anybody or quite frankly anything about her new school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
She was lost in her thought when,  
  
"Excuse me. Hello. Earth to the girl with the red hair."  
  
Lilly turned and looked up to see a black haired boy with chocolate brown eyes. Plus another boy with dark hair that was spiked a little. They were both a little taller then her.  
  
"Excuse me," said the boy with the chocolate coloured eyes.  
  
"Yes I heard you the first time." Lilly said.  
  
He seemed a bit startled by her response. He grinned at the other boy and said. "Do you mind if we sit in this compartment. Only there's no where left."  
  
"No, I suppose not." She said and turned to look out of the window.  
  
"Thanks. I'm James and this is Sirius." He pointed at the boy with the spiked hair.  
  
"I'm Lilly. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to sleep so please be quiet."  
  
"Someone's happy today." Muttered James to Sirius. Sirius grinned and looked at Lilly. She glared at James. She was about to retaliate when the compartment door slid open. In came a blonde haired boy. He looked tired. James and Sirius grinned at him.  
  
"Hello Remus." The boy smiled. "James, Sirius." He nodded. He turned to Lilly. "Hello. I'm Remus Lupin. And you are...?" He held out his hand for her to shake.  
  
She took his hand and told him "I'm Lilly Evans." Smiling at him politely she turned and look at the window again.  
  
For the rest of the journey she slept and was woke by a pretty blonde haired girl.  
  
"I think you should get changed into your robes. We'll be arriving soon. I'm Liza by the way, Liza Patelle." The girl said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lilly Evans. You'd think those idiots would have woken me wouldn't you." She looked around but neither James or Sirius were to be seen.  
  
"It's ok." Liza smiled. "They've gone off somewhere. Muttering something about pranking the Slytherins. Ooh that reminds me. Which house do you think you'll be in? I hope I'm not in Slytherin." Noticing Lilly's confused look. She smiled and said "I take it your from a muggle family."  
  
Lilly was confused. "Sorry, but what is a muggle?" Lilly asked the girl.  
  
"Oh it's a non-wizard. Never mind, you'll get used to it. I better be going but I'll talk to you later. Now get changed quick." She smiled, gestured goodbye and left.  
  
*****************************  
  
After meeting a giant and travelling on a boat that rode it's self Lilly was not surprised when she entered the castle to see moving pictures. But she was thoroughly annoyed that she had to share a boat with James and Sirius. Remus was also on he boat but she didn't find him that annoying.  
  
As she walked into the hall she met up with Liza again. Liza was telling her about the sorting ceremony and the 4 houses you could be sorted into. Liza and Lilly had ended up in Gryffindore. But to Lilly's annoyance so had James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and another boy called Peter Pettigrew. The other boy was short and quite chubby.  
  
When they had all sat down at the house tables, the headmaster stood up and spoke for a while. Then the food started piling on top of plates. After stuffing herself with all the food she could manage Liza and Lilly wandered up to the Gryffindore Common Room. The prefects had given them the password. (Frog Warts) They sat in the common room for a while and talked. They talked about each others families and what they liked doing. They also got talking to another girl named Sabrina Spinnet. She was half-cast and very pretty. They all chatted for a while when James and co. bustled in.  
  
"Hello ladies," said Sirius smiling at James.  
  
  
  
James went and sat down on the sofa opposite Lilly. He grinned at her. She stared daggers at him.  
  
Sirius seemed to be flirting with Liza while Remus was deep in conversation with Sabrina. Peter sat looking lonesome in the corner.  
  
James carried on grinning at Lilly.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Do you have a problem?"  
  
"Oh no. No problem. Do you want a toffee. I got them off the train earlier. They're very nice actually." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a toffee.  
  
Eyeing him suspiciously she took it off him. Maybe he's not that bad after all she thought. She opened the toffee and put it in her mouth. It tasted nice but then felt burning sensation run through her. She looked at James ho was laughing hysterically at her. She felt her face. She could feel big red boils growing all over. The whole common room was watching what was going on.  
  
"Potter you stop this right now. Put me back to normal. I mean it. NOW." He was doubled over laughing. "Ok, Ok. I will." He pulled out his wand and with a quick wave of it she was back to normal.  
  
"Potter, You are dead meat. I will get you back for that if it's the last thing I do." And with that she ran up to the girls dormitories and jumped on bed, burying her face in the pillow.  
  
How could I be more wrong about that git. I'll get him back.  
  
"Lilly?" Came Liza's voice.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lilly turned and saw Liza and Sabrina at the end of her bed.  
  
"Yeah. It's going to take more then a few boils to stop Lilly Evans! Can you help me to find a curse to put on him. I think I read something about a tickling charm in one of my books. We'll see how much he enjoys laughing once I've finished with him."  
  
With that they all started giggling. Lilly turned and dozed straight off to sleep.  
  
*****************************  
  
The next day the Griffindores had potions with the Slytherins. Lilly met two of the most foulest people she had ever met. Their names were Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. All the one boy could go on about was "my father this and my father that." While the other had the biggest nose Lilly had ever seen and black, shoulder length greasy hair. She met them as they were walking into potions. James and Sirius were in front of her. Malfoy had said something to James so Sirius turned and cursed Malfoy. Once Snape had put Malfoy back to normal he had started to talk about his father. He had a cold drawling voice. And every word he said made Lilly shiver. Apart from Malfoy and Snape potions didn't turn out to be that bad. The professor was called Professor Brewer. All they had to do for first lesson was take notes.  
  
The next lesson was charms. Lilly enjoyed charms very much. She turned out to be quite good with her wand. For the first half of the lesson they had took notes and for the rest they had practised the charm to make a feather float. Lilly was one of the first to do it awarding her with an evil glance from James.  
  
After lunch they had transfiguration with Professor Mcgonnagal. She was a stern teacher with square spectacles. On their first lesson she transfigured into human from a cat. Then she made them all copy notes.  
  
Once they had all had dinner they worked there way up to the common room.  
  
Lilly showed Liza and Sabrina the tickling charm she'd learned.  
  
Later that night Sirius, James, Remus (Peter had gone to bed early.) Sabrina, Liza and Lilly were all sitting in the common room. Sirius was sitting by Liza, Remus by Sabrina and Lilly (reluctantly) sitting with James.  
  
"Potter," she asked. "Remember last night when you put that curse on me and you just couldn't stop laughing."  
  
"Yes," He said raising his eyebrows. "Why?"  
  
"Do you enjoy laughing Potter?"  
  
"Yes, especially when it's at you," He replied.  
  
"Really," she smiled, "Then I guess you wont mind me doing this." She pulled out her wand and yelled "RICTUSEMPRA!" James doubled up laughing. He was on the floor in hysterics.  
  
"Evans, please stop. please." He yelled through his laughing.  
  
"What Potter, I can't here you?"  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry." He hiccoughed.  
  
"You're what, Potter?" Lilly shouted getting everyone's attention.  
  
By now everyone was watching James crawling on the floor holding his stomach laughing.  
  
"Look, Evans I'm sorry."  
  
"Ok." She said simply and stopped the charm with her wand. Liza and Sabrina burst out laughing.  
  
"Now that was funny. Did I just here James Potter apologising?"  
  
"You wait Evans. You just wait."  
  
******************************************************************** 


End file.
